Belated confession
by diane.chantilly
Summary: Veronica and Alicia, all the trust about the Cavanaugh familly


**A/N : ****English is****not****my native language.**

**I recently saw ****a nice video**** maid by ****JediGater ****on ****Youtube ****about the ****Cavanaugh ****family and ****it ****struck ****me ****as ****to ****how ****the character of ****Veronica ****remains in the shadows ****in the A/W Fandom.**

**Veronica ****is ****a key figure ****tha t****explains a lot ****in ****Alicia's ****behavior.**

**Belated confession**

Il était minuit passé. La journée avait été longue et difficile, au Tribunal, au bureau, et plus tard à la maison. Les affaires s'accumulaient et se suivaient au bureau, et les journées n'étaient pas assez longues pour accomplir tout ce qui était à faire.

Les seuls moments de relative liberté et de paix venaient quand, tard le soir, Alicia était enfin seule, assise sur son divan, un verre de Cabernet Sauvignon rouge à la main. Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps, son esprit vagabondait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, à Will. Le seul et l'unique, celui qui l'avait soutenue dans tous les moments difficiles et à qui elle avait renoncé afin de protéger aussi bien que possible ses deux enfants, Zach et Grace. Qui dormaient dans leurs chambres en ce moment.

La porte de la chambre où dormait la mère d'Alicia était fermée, mais un petit rai de lumière passait. Elle n'était peut-être pas endormie ?

Veronica était à Chicago pour quelques jours, entre deux voyages. Quand elle était là, elle faisant rire ses petits-enfants qu'elle aimait d'un amour sans limites, les couvrant de cadeaux amusants et le plus souvent inappropriés à leur âge. Elle les aimait tant, mais elle ne les voyait pas souvent. Alicia s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le courant ne passait pas entre elle et sa mère. Le plus souvent, quand les sujets personnels étaient abordés, Véronica changeait de sujet et préférait garder ses distances.

**Mais pas ce soir ! Ce soir les choses allaient être dites une fois pour toutes.**

La porte de la chambre de Veronica s'ouvrit et elle est entra dans le salon en allumant la lumière.

- Que fais-tu assise toute seule dans le noir, Alicia ? Je pensais que tu dormais et j'allais me chercher un verre d'eau, mais je pense que je vais faire comme toi, je vais prendre un verre de vin.

Alicia se leva et alla chercher un verre dans la cuisine. Des moments comme celui-ci où elle et Veronica étaient seules étaient rares. C'était peut-être le moment d'avoir une vraie conversation mère-fille, à cœur ouvert.

- Je voudrais te poser une question, maman, une question que je n'ai jamais osé te poser : pourquoi as-tu quitté papa, comment as-tu pu nous faire cela à Owen et moi ? Toute ma vie d'adulte je lutte pour ne pas te ressembler, et pourtant je t'aime !

Veux-tu pour une fois être honnête avec moi et me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à la peine que tu allais faire à papa et à nous deux ?

Veronica, qui d'habitude était prompte à répondre et à plaisanter sur tout et sur n'importe quoi, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard était fixé au loin, et sa main tremblait.

- Alicia, t'ai-tu jamais demandé pourquoi, dans un moment aussi difficile pour toi et les enfants, je n'étais pas présente à vos côtés ? Pourquoi j'avais mis tant de distance entre vous et moi ? Pourquoi il m'était insupportable de voir ce qui t'arrivait ? Et surtout, de savoir que tout cela était de ma faute ? Je vous ai élevé, toi et Owen, dans une bulle, vous cachant la vérité, pensant qu'ainsi je vous protégeais. Mais ce n'était que mensonges et dissimulation. La vérité sur ton père et moi est tout autre, et j'ai voulu à tout prix vous en préserver. Ton père me trompait. Constamment. Il changeait de maîtresses comme on change de chemise et ne s'en cachait même pas, il prenait un malin plaisir à me le faire savoir. Les humiliations et le harassement moral étaient mon quotidien, mais les apparences étaient sauves. Et je vous cachais tout cela jusqu'au jour où j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Et je suis partie. C'était cela ou le suicide.

J'aimais ton père, et il a brisé mon cœur. Pour toujours. Tu croyais que j'étais une femme légère qui volait de mariage en mariage, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Toute ma vie je cherchais à oublier, la trahison, le manque de loyauté, le mépris. Ton père a détruit en moi toute confiance, tout espoir.

Mais mon plus grand regret que je ne me pardonnerai jamais est de vous avoir menti, à Owen et à toi, tu étais la chérie de ton père qui voulait garder les apparences et je ne voulais pas t'enlever tes illusions. Mais regarde où cela nous a amené : tu n'étais pas préparée à affronter dans ta propre vie un menteur et un traître, tu ne savais même pas que cela pouvait exister. C'est pour cela que je ne faisais pas confiance à Peter, il ressemblait un peu trop à ton père et je pense que tu l'as épousé un peu pour cela aussi… Je suis désolée, et je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas joué mon rôle de mère comme il faut. Je pensais à l'époque que ce que je faisais était bien, et je l'ai fait pour votre bien.

Mais j'avais tort. Aujourd'hui je pense que protéger ses enfants c'est leur dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et ne pas les faire vivre dans le mensonge. Ce que Peter vous a fait, à toi et aux enfants, est impardonnable. Mais c'est de ma faute si toi, tu as pensé qu'il était possible de tout arranger. **Les choses brisées ne se réparent pas. Les cœurs blessés ne guérissent pas, jamais, il reste toujours des cicatrices, et nous le savons très bien toutes les deux. Et celui qui vous a trahi hier vous trahira encore demain et après-demain, malgré toutes les promesses.**

Maintenant, je t'en supplie, Alicia, non pas de me pardonner, car moi-même je ne me pardonnerai jamais, mais de laisser enfin parler ton cœur ! Je sais que tu aimes Will et qu'il t'aime, depuis toujours, il me l'a dit. Il ne s'est jamais marié, il ne t'a jamais trahie, il t'a tendu la main au moment le plus difficile de ta vie quand tous tes prétendus amis t'ont tourné le dos. Tu mérites d'être enfin heureuse avec lui, sans te sentir coupable. Et pour Zach et Grace, c'est mille fois mieux de voir leur maman enfin épanouie, rassurée et heureuse. Zach a besoin d'avoir un autre modèle masculin dans sa vie, quelqu'un de fidèle, de loyal et de constant. C'est bien comme cela que tu veux qu'il soit quand il sera adulte, n'est-ce pas, Alicia ? Et Grace a besoin, pour se bâtir une personnalité forte et stable, de voir en toi une femme moderne qui se relève et qui lutte pour son propre bonheur et pour celui de ses enfants. Ce sont de enfants merveilleux, intelligents, aimants, et leur avenir est entre tes mains, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, parle-leur, dis-leur ce que tu ressens, et pour leur père, et pour Will, avec sincérité et ouvertement. Ils sont en âge de comprendre, de te comprendre !

Pendant que Véronica parlait, Alicia était restée silencieuse, tout un monde s'écroulait pour elle. Tout ce en quoi elle avait cru était faux, tout contre quoi elle avait lutté n'avait pas de sens et vouloir ne pas ressembler à sa mère était une énorme erreur. Véronica avait affreusement souffert toutes ces années, en silence, seule, épaulée par personne.

Véronica et Alicia s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux et ne voyaient pas que Grace et Zach se tenaient là , réveillés par la voix de leur grand-mère, dans le cadre de la porte, et pleuraient aussi.

Mais c'étaient des larmes salutaires, de celles qui lavent et guérissent les blessures, qui permettent de regarder l'avenir avec confiance et de penser que tout n'était pas perdu. De tourner la page.

Alicia prit son téléphone et appuya sur le premier bouton de son répertoire, celui de Will.


End file.
